The saddest love story ever told
by Englishhedgehog13
Summary: Warning: The following story is so overwhelmingly heart breaking and beautiful, that your eyes will fall out of their sockets from crying.


Kairi was feeling boredom for the first time in her life. This had never happened to her before as she was always surrounded by money to spend, or  
friends to talk to. Feeling like she needed a change, Kairi decided to visit the Twilight Town zoo. And everyone there was astonished by her beauty. Not one person could take their eyes away from her. And their amazement only grew, when Kairi gave each of the animals, special attention. Every single animal became especially active, seeking more and more of the girl's attention. Which Kairi was happy to give.

After she had finished her visit, Kairi decided that she should go more often, as she really enjoyed the attention. But unaware of how much time she had spent at the zoo, it was already getting late. So Kairi quickly ran to bed, and instantly dropped off.

The next day, Kairi awoke with a stretch, ready for another day at the zoo. But when she turned her head to the left, she saw a piece of paper on her bedside table. Curiosity overcame her, and she picked up the paper. In perfectly joint handwriting, the letter read...

**_Dear Kairi_**

**I was one of the many people who watched you at the zoo, yesterday. I wasn't sure what to say to you, so I simply stood there and stared in amazement at the attention you gave each animal. Most people say I am big and intimidating, which makes me depressed. Some say that I give a very grey and pale impression. I'm telling you this, cos I can tell that you are different from any other being that I know. And I would love to talk to you more.**

Many questions ran through Kairi's head as soon as she finished reading? Who could have sent this? How did they manage to get this to her? Would she meet the person if she visited the zoo again? Kairi was planning to visit the zoo again anyway,  
after all the attention she received last time.

When she arrived, she asked everyone there if they wrote the letter or even recognised the writing. But no one seemed to know. This saddened Kairi but she still played with all the animals, much to their enjoyment and to the amazement of the other people there. But after a long day of attention giving, she headed home

But the next day, she saw another letter on her table. This one read...

**"_Dear Kairi_**

**I was bathing at the zoo today when I saw you again. And I must say, you are so pretty. It gave me a weird feeling in my trunks. It seems that by now, you're curious as to who I am as you asked everyone you saw about it. Well you'll find out eventually. Until then, continue what you're doing and give the animals attention. Cos you look so cute when you do it. And if you're wondering how I could hear you ask everyone about the note, well my ears are pretty big, so I am told."**

As if, Kairi didn't have enough questions about this person, now she had more. Bathing wasn't even legal at a zoo, how did he do that? The more she visited the zoo, the more questions she would get. But maybe some answers too. So Kairi kept going.

But this visit, Kairi noticed something very worrying. Some of the animals weren't there. The bars on some of the cages had been broken. The only logical explanation, that Kairi could think of was that some animals had escaped. But what for? Weren't they happy in the zoo? All of this gave Kairi a bad feeling, but on the bright side, she could give the remaining animals even more attention.

Instead of receiving a note the next morning, Kairi saw one as she got ready for bed, on her table. This one worried her the most.

**"Dear Kairi**

**I don't know why, but when I saw you today, you looked even more beautiful than usual. I kept thinking to myself, "I'd love for her to stroke my long, hard horn." I apologise if that made you feel uncomfortable, my love. I really get so much enjoyment out of these letters, even if I don't know your reactions. And that's the worst part about it."**

Kairi couldn't help but turn pink at this stranger's choice of words. But that last line caused her heart to sink. The worst part about what? For the rest of the night, Kairi was not looking forward to her next visit to the zoo.

And the next morning only made her feel worse. There was no note to be seen that morning. She couldn't shake the bad feeling that was overwhelming her. She got dressed, and rushed to the zoo, hoping that her bad feeling would be gone when she arrived. Truth be told, her worries couldn't be more correct.

Almost all of the cages had been broken apart. Only a few animals remained here. Police were surrounding the zoo, pondering where all the animals had gone. Kairi couldn't bear to see this, and quickly fled back to her home. She went to her bed and wept for god knows, how long. When she finally got back up, with tears still in her eyes, she noticed another note on her table. Shaking in nervousness, she picked it up.

**"Dear Kairi**

**If the time that this note was sent to you, has been correct than you already know what happened at the zoo. Which means there is no reason to hide my identity anymore.**

**I'm an elephant. Only a few of us could stand being in that prison. You made things much more enjoyable for us, but it wasn't enough. The thought of other animals like us being out there, living the life was always on our minds. So we finally took action as you saw. Maybe you'll see me wondering with my Elephant brothers. Regardless, this is my final letter. Goodbye Kairi.**

Love from Sora the Elephant"

**A/N: Revew dis if u cri evrytim**


End file.
